Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters: Omake Special
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly funny ones, from the ODDM universe that just didn't fit into the story line but HAD to be written.
1. Chapter 1: Glomp

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters - Omake Special  
Chapter: 1/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Alternate Universe/Crossover/Comedy  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: None  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 1 - Glomp

Summary: Sometimes you CAN be too cute.

x-x-x-x

"Yugi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your cousin staring at us like that?" Ryou asked worriedly, he'd never seen Jianu make that particular expression before, but for some reason it seemed vaguely familiar.

Next to Yugi, Hanasaki looked up from his Zombire comic to glance at back at the tall girl before focusing on Yugi.

Tearing his attention away from his gaming magazine, Yugi looked over at the tall teen to see what Ryou was talking about. He had a sneaking suspicion that . . . yep. Her large blue-gray eyes had gone all round and sparkly, her hands were clasped together in front of her chest, and she was smiling.

Sighing, Yugi put his magazine down and turned back to his friends, "Just relax and go with it guys."

"Go with what?"

Before Yugi could answer, the girl in question made a sudden squeal of "Kawaii! (1)" and swept all three teens into her arms, cuddling them like one would a cherished stuffed animal. Ryou and Hanasaki's eyes nearly doubled in surprise while Yugi, long since used to Jianu's quirks, simply wore a look of tired resignation. (As for the rest of their class, they barely spared the oddity more than a quick glance before resuming their own conversations.)

Just as Yugi was about to ask Jonouchi to hand him his binder, Jianu released them and grinned apologetically.

"Gomen yo (2), I just . . . couldn't resist it any more!" she said, a sheepish expression on her face.

Though a bit shaken, a blushing Ryou recovered enough to inquire, "Resist what?"

Biting her bottom lip and scuffing the floor with the toe of her shoe, Jianu finally murmured, "You guys are just too cute."

"We're what?"

"Cute, Bakura-kun. As in: glompably, stuffed animal kind of cute," Yugi explained, rolling his eyes at his impulsive cousin.

Hanasaki turned beet-red and Ryou blinked in surprise, his face flushing again. "Th-this isn't g-going to happen often, is it?"

"Nah, I think I've got it out of my system," the tall teen attempted to reassure him, "If you don't believe me ask Yugi."

Yugi groaned and covered his face with one hand, "Some days, I can't believe we're related," he muttered in frustration, Yami no Yugi laughing quietly through their link.

-

8/30/04  
edited: August 03, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1- cute, adorable

2- (I'm) sorry ~ informal


	2. Chapter 2: Poke

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters - Omake Special  
Chapter: 2/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Alternate Universe/Crossover/Comedy  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: None  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 2 - Poke

Summary: Kaiba's got a problem.

x-x-x-x

'What the- no, it couldn't have been--'

Poke

'Kreiger.'

Poke

'What is her problem?! Hmm, she's Mutou's cousin . . . perhaps mental instability runs in the fami--'

Poke

'Ignore her. She just wants a reaction.'

Poke

'I am NOT giving in. If she wants to be childish and immature, that's her damn problem.'

Poke

'Just ignore her. She can't possibly keep it up all day-'

Poke

'Can she?'

Poke

'Kami (1), she's obnoxious.'

Poke

'She'll probably only do this until lunchtime.'

Poke

'How long away is lunch?'

Poke

'Oh kami, over an hour.'

Poke

'Good, sensei (2)'s called on her. That'll teach you not to--'

Poke

'Dammit. Apparently she can multi-task too.'

Poke

A-f-t-e-r--L-u-n-c-h

'Why am I here again? Oh yes, legal proof of education. Damn techni-'

Poke

'Don't react. Don't react. Don't React. DON'T REACT. That's just-'

Poke

'-what she wants.'

Poke

'Somehow, someway, I WILL get back at her for this.'

Poke

'Just not today.'

Poke

'Or ANY day she'll know it was in response to this-'

Poke

'immature behavior.'

Poke

'Is the day over yet?'

Poke

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gentle bell tones signalling the end of the day chimed and Kaiba Seto could not have been happier. Calmly and quickly packing his things, the teenage CEO left the room without sparing his tormentor so much as a glance. He really should have.

Kreiger Jianu stared after him with a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"What's wrong Jianu-chan?" Yugi asked, concerned with his cousin's odd expression.

Jianu sighed and ran her fingers through her jagged blond bangs, "He's gonna be tougher than I thought."

Okaaayy. Now he was confused. "Nani (3)?" he asked, staring oddly at her.

"I spent all day, ALL DAY poking him in the back with my pencil eraser and got NO response. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch."

"Zilch?"

"Yugi, you're missing the point! He didn't react at all!!" she cried in frustration, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"And this means . . ?"

Jianu grinned evilly, "I'm just going to have to try harder."

Yugi blanched, " I not sure the school will be able to survive it."

-

10/12/04  
edited: August 03, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1- god

2 - teacher

3 - what

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3: Balls

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters - Omake Special  
Chapter: 3/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Alternate Universe/Crossover/Comedy  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: None  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Omake 3 - Balls

Summary: Banzai!

x-x-x-x

It was the end of a typical day for the students of Domino High and now most were rushing off to their assorted after-school clubs or were working diligently at their classroom clean-up duties. Seto Kaiba was not one of these students.

Having no time for clubs and not having classroom duty that day, the teenage CEO was making a quick stop at his locker before he left to spend a couple hours at the office. He really should have skipped his locker. As soon as they had a wide enough gap to escape a cascade of ping-pong balls poured from his locker like water.

Watching the little white balls bounce between the walls and down the hallway, the brunet teen growled out a single word, "Kreiger." How she'd gotten into his locker without him knowing, and where in the hell she'd gotten so many ping-pong balls, he didn't know.

Pushing thoughts of revenge aside until later, Kaiba dropped off his books as planned and headed towards the shoe lockers, unaware of the laughing blue-gray eyes watching him.

x-x-x-x-x

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Yugi asked his cousin as the two teens picked up the evidence of her latest prank.

Shaking her head, Jianu snickered softly before answering, "Nah. I haven't done anything "really" bad to him. I'm just annoying the hell out of him."

Sighing, Yugi tossed a ping-pong ball at her head, "You're nuts."

"Maaaayyybe."

-

09/19/06  
edited: August 03, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
